Another Insanity
by Teffyhart
Summary: Coleção de Drabbles Sasunaru. Título horrível e provisório.
1. Tardes Tediosas

**Tardes Tediosas**  
A Sasunaru fanfic.

_

* * *

Desclimer: Naruto, assim como seus devidos personagens, não me pertencem.

* * *

_

Ahh, mais uma tarde tediosa, sorri, nessas tardes só havia uma coisa para se fazer... Estalei, novamente, a língua no céu da boca. Senti ele ficar ainda mais bravo. Ah! Eram raras as vezes que ele ficava bravo, mas era divertido atiçá-lo quando isso acontecia. Tudo ficou em silêncio novamente e eu estalei, mais uma vez, a língua, o vi se remexer e me encarar fixamente, com aquele olhar de 'eu sou mau'.

-Até quando vai continuar com isso dobe?

-Até quando eu quiser.

-Se quiser, posso dar uma utilidade melhor a essa língua.

Um leve corar de bochechas foi percebido – Seu perva!

O moreno sorriu, vendo Naruto se levantar revoltado e sair, batendo a porta.

Ah! Como ele adorava essas tardes tediosas.

* * *

**N/a: **Erm, olá o_o. Há quanto tempo, não? _/apanha_, certo n_n, eu comecei com algumas drabbles, alguns poemas, assim como todo mundo faz e eu espero ter criatividade para continuar (y) _/mega sorriso, apanha de novo._ Well, vejo vocês por aí. Apertem no enorme '_Review this story'_ aí embaixo e me faça feliz :D Ou não ganhará cookies o_Ó _/pessoas jogando geladeiras na ficwriter. _ç_ç Certo, nada de cookies. x_x

_See ya, minna._


	2. Apenas uma xícara de chocolate quente

**Apenas uma xícara de chocolate quente**  
A Sasunaru fanfic.

_

* * *

Desclimer: Naruto, assim como seus devidos personagens, não me pertencem.

* * *

_

A primeira estrela surgiu no céu, era a típica noite fria de inverno. O moreno, sentando no banco da varanda, estava bem agasalhado e, esperava só as estrelas surgirem, para poder observar, todas elas. Sentia o corpo tremendo de frio e não se importou, apenas enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e deu-se por satisfeito.

Diversos pensamentos invadiram-lhe a mente. De como as coisas haviam mudado e seguiam um rumo melhor. Um sorriso de canto foi o suficiente quando percebeu a outra presença ali, estendendo-lhe uma xícara fumegante, apenas a fitou.

-Vamos lá teme, é só chocolate quente. Eu não botei veneno, _não dessa vez_, deixe de ser fresco!

-Prove você antes. – Ele disse apenas e, em seguida, o loiro riu, fechando os olhos e levando a xícara aos lábios.

-Viu teme, nada a... – Assim que reabriu os olhos reparou Sasuke a centímetros de distância, aliás, podia sentir a respiração quente - ...temer.

Corou violentamente e só fitou os belos orbes negros. – Qual será o gosto de lábios achocolatados? – Disse sorrindo de leve e o beijando em seguida. Apenas as estrelas observavam a cena e o chocolate quente, que já jazia derramado ao chão.

* * *

N/a: Hn, ok o_o mais um drabble bobinho. (Detalhe que tenho vários desses aqui o_o e na minha opinião, não são verdadeiramente bons ç_ç) Nem comento mais nada, mas como vocês sabem: Cliquem no 'review this story' e me faça feliz :D

Beijos, _Renard_.


	3. Good Night Dobechan

**Good Night, dobe-chan**  
A Sasunaru fanfic.

_

* * *

Desclimer: Naruto, assim como seus devidos personagens, não me pertencem.

* * *

_

Gritando no vazio da noite posso até sentir o alívio correr por minhas veias. Maldito, por sua causa que eu estou nesse estado, nesse emaranhado de emoções. Deixei meus pulmões sem ar, de novo. Eles ainda fazem questão deste ar, supérfluo, enquanto eu faço questão de me livrar deste. O ódio que estou sentindo é palpável, sinto até vontade de chorar.

Mas eu não choro. Simplesmente isso. Não importa a situação.

Nhn, chamaria de força, mas o que eu não sou é forte. Estou apaixonado, e coração apaixonado é frágil. Olhe bem o que fez comigo, _dobe_. Às vezes até penso em concordar com suas idéias, mas acho que você não me perdoaria verdadeiramente, não mesmo.

Afinal, fui em quem traí primeiro. Afinal, destruir a fonte de nossos sonhos é até _aceitável_.

Heh, estou exalando sarcasmo misturado a mentiras. Eu jamais conseguira o fazer. Não ao olhar para aqueles dois olhos pidões. Posso até ouvir sua voz estridente, um tanto fina se posso dizer, gritando '_Anda Sasuke-teme, desista disso!_', _'Vamos voltar a Konoha! Volte para casa!'_, _'Vamos comigo!'_.

Um sorriso, é tudo o que eu posso fazer, já ofegante diante da minha própria derrota que somente a lua presenciou. Nunca admitiria que o gosto salgado se funde com meu sorriso amargo. Oh, me desculpe fiel espectadora, minha fiel aliada, brilhante nos céus, mas não posso evitar as lágrimas.

Maldito, maldito, maldito. Olhe bem o que fez comigo, _dobe_, mal posso evitar essas indesejadas gotículas. O que me resta agora é dormir. E sonhar. É... Sonhar.

-Boa noite, _dobe-chan_, amo-te.

* * *

N/a: Aahh ç__ç drabble melosa do caramba, quer dizer, Sasuke? Sentimental? Posso ser cremada agora ¬¬ _/pessoas com lança chamas_, Ahm, o_o era brincadeira. x_x Bem, obrigada a Hanajima-san e a Kuchiki Rin, de verdade, vocês me fizeram feliz :D

Beijos, _see ya minna;_


	4. Outono

**Outono**  
A Sasunaru fanfic.

_

* * *

Desclimer: Naruto, assim como seus devidos personagens, não me pertencem.

* * *

_

Aquelas folhas secas de fim de estação me lembram, docemente, de cada frase sua, daquele belo sentimento que se alojava em seu peito há tanto tempo, que não fora pronunciado durante àquele longo verão. Posso sentir aquele calor feito de brasas ardentes a me esquentar por dentro, me preparando, a cada instante, para o tão próximo e longo inverno.

Posso quase sentir minhas entranhas reclamarem daquele aperto ao lado esquerdo do peito, mas o que eu posso fazer quando nada mais me sobra além da amargura – ou angústia? – do amor? Não estragaria a vida de ninguém por causa de meus desejos egoístas e errôneos.

-Sasuke-teme! Oy~!

Mas como era difícil.

-Hn.

-Nee, teme, o que faz aqui sozinho? Vai chover logo.

-Apenas apreciando o fim do outono, dobe. Mas acho que é demais para essa cabecinha loura e oca entender.

-Como você pode gostar de uma época morta dessa maneira, Sasuke? Quando tudo morre e se prepara para o inverno.

-Eu me sinto assim.

-Preparado para o inverno? – Perguntou o louro, hesitante.

-Não, morto.

Um minuto de silêncio ocorreu entre os dois. Naruto pensava seriamente sobre o que tinha sido dito, fazendo com que várias conclusões de o 'por que' daquela resposta serem criadas. O moreno não era muito aberto a demonstrar sentimentos, hoje ele estava fugindo a regra. Chegou a deixar os pensamentos sobre sua ultima frase de lado e se perguntar o motivo, mas achou melhor perguntar logo ao mais alto, que, de costas, já ia embora a passos lentos.

-Por que?

-Por que o que dobe?

-Por que você é como o outono? – Perguntou, sem pensar.

-Che. – Riu, de sua peculiar maneira Uchiha. – Eu não sou o outono. Sou o inverno. O inóspito e morto inverno, que faz questão de arrancar cada resquício de calor ou vida de desabrigados contra sua ira. – Disse, ainda de costas.

-Ainda assim, por que? Por que você é assim teme? Você poderia mudar e-...

-Não adianta Naruto. Pelo mesmo motivo que você é o verão, eu sou o inverno. Eu te mato, assim como você me destrói.

-Eeh, eu não quero te destruir! – Bradou, inconseqüente. – Você é meu irmão Sasuke. Eu nunca faria isso...! – Disse, dando passos à frente, almejando alcançar o Uchiha, parado.

-Eu não quero seu amor, dobe... – Murmurou, sentindo que se elevasse o tom, sua voz sairia modificada por causa da tristeza e dor mortais. – Não o fraternal. – O louro arregalou os olhos, sentindo o peso daquelas palavras. Era como se encaixassem perfeitamente em seu longo e embaralhado quebra-cabeça. O maior continuou depois do silêncio. – Vá embora Naruto. E leve seus olhos de verão com você.

Finalmente o mais baixo sorriu triste, ou até mesmo um pouco vacilante. – É por isso que você nunca gostou que eu lhe chamasse de irmão, desho?

-Vá embora usurantokashii.

-Só depois de provar de seus lábios de inverno, teme.

Sasuke se virou, sem acreditar realmente, mas encontrou, naquele sorriso largo e puro, a comprovação. Foi então que, depois de ser momentaneamente cego por aquele gesto do louro, ele encarou os olhos azuis céu, brilhantes.

Sentiu algumas gostas caírem-lhe aos ombros e olhou para cima, vendo as nuvens densas e as gotículas que caíam dessas, lavando-lhe o corpo e a alma. Fitou mais uma vez seu louro. _Seu louro_. Gostou do som dessas palavras e sorriu, aproximando-se e beijando-lhe com sofreguidão, desejo, amor e paixão.

E quem mais se importava com o verão ou o inverno? Contanto que vivessem no outono, tudo estaria bem.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:** Olá minna-saaan ~ _/apanha_ Ok, sei que demorei para publicar, mas é que se vocês soubessem a confusão que estava minha internet, vocês me perdoariam. Certeza... Ou não?_ /pessoas com porretes ameaçadores_ ç_ç

Well, obrigada de verdade a _VioletaNegra_, _Rei yoshikawa_, _Hanajima-san_ e _Kuchiki Rin_. Vocês me fazem tãão feliiz _/momento sentimental e emo_, bom, espero que vocês gostem desse novo drabble :D

Beijos, _Renard_.


End file.
